In The End, It Doesn't Matter
by M14Mouse
Summary: Peter never felt so alone until his friends and family tell him otherwise. **Spoilers to Spider-man: Far From Home**


In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Peter never felt so alone until his friends and family tell him otherwise. **Spoilers to Spider-man: Far From Home**

Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed.

Peter sat in silence.

He turned off the lights and put his knees under his chin. He stared out in space. He hoped to gather his thoughts. He couldn't seem to catch them. His thoughts were bouncing off the walls. Everyone knew who he was now. Everyone thought what he did expect a select few. God, what should he do? Should he run? He didn't want to in danger anyone….his friends..MJ..…his aunt…god…even his neighborhood was in danger now.

First…he needed to figure out where to go.

He heard Canada was nice this time of year. They have mountains and forests. Could he even survive in the woods? He never been camping before. Maybe an island would be better? Which one?

Maybe…

He snapped out of his thoughts with the knock at the door.

"Peter…are you okay?" MJ's voice said behind the door.

"You have been there for days. We are kind of freaking out here," Ned said.

"Speak for yourself. I know Peter is fine. Although, I want test out my new lock picking skills but your aunt told me no."

"We don't want to make her mad now. Your aunt has become scary. You know how many reporters that she scared off? Ton, dude. Oh, maybe, we should play that video? That would totally cheer him up."

"The one with Aunt May or Pepper Potts? Because damn….part of me wants to be like them when I grow up."

"I know, right? I thought that Ms. Potts was going to shot lasers out of her eyes or something at that reporter."  
"…Or scratch them out with her nails?"

"It is possible to do both. She has that suit. I don't want to piss her off."

"Anyway, play the video, Ned?"

He didn't hear anything at first then he heard Ms. Pott's voice.

"…_as the will clearly states that Tony left Peter Parker his share of the company."_

"_Are you sure that Peter Parker did not force him to make the will?" _

"_First off, Peter was a part of the blip. Second, have you met my late husband? Tony does he wants." _

"_What about your daughter? Does it upset you that…" _

"_I am not upset. Because you forget something important…" _

"_What is that?"_

"_Who owns the other half of the company? I do. I am the head of the company. Mr. Parker has no say in the daily operations of my company. I will support my daughter in any field that she desires to go into. Second…I will support Peter if he wants the mantle or continue with his own." _

"_What about what Mysterio said…?"_

"_You believe a lunatic created illusions and nearly killed hundreds of people in several different countries just to be a superhero?"_

"_Uhh…"_

"_Perhaps we should end this interview and have your station can assign me a reporter with some common sense?"_

"There is more and she is equally scary to that reporter. Oh, maybe, he can listen to Aunt May?" Ned said.

"Do you know how many blips they used for her language alone? It was great," MJ said.

"I know, right?! Here it is," Ned said.

"_I have some questions for you." _

"_No comment."_

"_What did you…"_

"_You want to know how I feel, *blip*. I feel that you are *blip blip." _

"_Uhh…ma'am." _

"_You know what you are doing to my nephew? You *blip blip blip blip.*"_

"_May…" Happy said. _

"_You *blip blip blip blip blip*." May said._

"Man…I think that she made up so new words," Ned said.

"She got creative. I am impressed. I didn't think that you could do that male testicles," MJ said in amusement.

Despite himself, he chuckled a little. God…he love his Aunt so much. He wished…

"Come on, kids. Get wash up for dinner. We are having guests," Aunt May said.

"But…Aunt May…" Ned said.

"Don't worry. Peter will be coming too." Aunt May said.

He curled into his ball tighter. He knew that tone.

He heard them walk away from the door. Maybe, he should gather his stuff. Pack a bag and run. Just run. No plan or nothing. Or…

He frowned for a moment. He heard something…familiar and yet…strange. He felt his Spider tingle. It didn't feel like a threat but it didn't feel normal either. Then he saw a pair of wings and something…someone land on his balcony outside. The shadow of the wings folded up. He got up and got his web shooters from his bed stand. He put it on his wrists. Slowly, he approached the window since the person wasn't coming in. He pulled back the curtains to see Mr. Falcon standing there. He was leaning over the railing and staring over the city.

What was he doing here?

Was he here to bring him in? Oh my god….did they believe the video? Did they see him as a threat now? He couldn't run now. They would find them because they could.  
Maybe, it was for the best. No one will get hurt and…and….

Hopefully, Mr. Falcon will let him say good-bye to everyone. He took a deep breath and slipped on a shirt by his bed. He opened the window and slipped out onto the balcony.

Mr. Falcon glanced over his shoulder and grinned slightly.

"Rough week, kid?" Mr. Falcon said.

"Rough five years. Uh…yes," He said as he stared at the ground.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Huh? Are you going to take me away or something?" He said as he looked up.

"No…I am not going to take you away. Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because of everything and the video…and…and…," He said in a panic.

He felt Mr. Falcon's hands on his shoulders.

"Peter…breath…come on…breath with me. Good."

He took breaths like Mr. Falcon said. Finally, his heart stopped pounding in his chest.

"Feel better?"

He nodded. Mr. Falcon smiled. He removed his hands from his shoulders and when back to leaned against the railing.

"Sorry that we weren't there for you," Mr. Falcon said.

His eyes widen.

"No, you don't need to be sorry, Mr. Falcon. It was my fault. Mine alone."

"Yes, some of those mistakes were yours. But we got to claim our own. Instead of staying together, we kind of flew apart. You had no support out there."

"It is okay. You guys are busy and dealing with stuff too. You don't have to come and rescue me all the time."

"It isn't about rescue. It is about standing with a teammate."

"Thanks.."

He felt his throat tighten up.

"If you hear about anything strange happening to reporters…just ignore it," Sam added.

"Oh?"

"Wanda might be planning something that is illegal in almost every country. Clint is helping, and I can't talk them out of it. It finds some of them unexpectedly asleep on the street. Just keep on walking. Scott and Hope are planning something and I am afraid to ask."

"Uh…thank you?"

"No problem. Happy also told me about your gift from Tony."

"Which I totally failed with by the way."

"Were you expecting something else?" Mr. Falcon asked.

He blinked. The question caught him off guard.

"I…I don't know. I expected something else. Something not that pressing? Something not…Oh my god…"

"Peter, you were given muti billion-dollar toy with no instructions with a vague ass note. Mistakes? They were bound to happen. Thing is…what did you learn from them?"

"I learned that I can't trust a billion-dollar defense system to just anyone."

"And..?"

"Trusting people are hard."

"That is true. And?"

"I don't know if I want to be the next Tony Stark."

"You aren't going to be Tony. I am not going to be Steve. We are going to be ourselves. That is going to be tough because what they left behind. We can hope that we can make it better and that they would be proud of us. So, when we pass the mantle on, they can make it better than us."

"I…"

He heard another knock at the door. His eyes darted to Mr. Falcon.

"So…I found this article in our newspaper. No bias opinions or anything. The person did a wonderful highlighting how the other newspaper shouldn't be named are dumbasses. Anyway…I thought that I should read….I mean you should read it. Hell, I am going to read it because you are probably moping. Anyway…it starts like this…

William Churchill once wrote that "The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is." Right now, they are a lot of stories out about Spiderman. Some of them are true but a lot of them are not true but I don't know those stories. I can only tell my own story and the stories of the others in our neighborhood. When Spiderman first came into our neighborhood a few years ago, we thought that it was some youtuber pulling some type of stunt.

So what if he saved some police from a robbery?

We said that he will be gone in a week.

But he kept coming back.

So, what if he saved a bunch of people from a burning apartment?

We said that he will be gone in a month.

So, what if he saved two women from a car accident?

We said that he will be gone in six months.

So, what if he saved Missy and her cat from a tree?

We said that he will be gone in a year.

But a year turned into two years…

Now, we expect him to be there. Not because we can't defend ourselves or our community. The world is different now. We have aliens. We have magic. We have things that are bigger than us.

We don't turn to Iron Man or Captain America for help.

We turn to Spiderman. Finding out who he is doesn't change that fact. He knows our streets…our people…

Now, we know him. With that mask removed, we know his favorite sandwich…his favorite subject….his hobbies.

We know that he is truly one of us.

So, I ask…who do you stand with?

A media who believes a man who created illusions to become a superhero is a great source of information.

Or a person who has been with you all this time?

I know who I stand with. Do you?

#IStandWithSpiderman

So…that is summary of it. Great read. Uhh…I will slip it under your door," MJ said.

He heard something slip under the door.

"You have good friends, Peter," Mr. Falcon said.

"The best. Uhh…do you want to come to dinner?" He asked.

"Your Aunt May already invited me. I just have to tell Buck that we are done,"

"What is he doing?"

"Just making sure that we don't get interrupted with reporters."

"Oh…that was smart. What was he planning to do with them? Knock them out?"

"Sure, Pete. Sure. Now, come on…lets get inside and get ready for dinner. I heard that she is making your favorite."

He smiled as he approached his window.

"Uhh…Mr. Falcon?" He said as he stopped in front of the window.

"Sam, Peter. The name is Sam," Sam said in amusement.

"Uhh…sure. Do I call you Captain Falcon now or what?"

From Sam's earpiece, he heard someone laughing.

End

A/N: So...I saw the new spider-man movie and wrote this soon after. Originally, it was going to be a small one shot between Sam and Peter and it kind of grew. Opps. I needed to express my feelings about the end in some sort of way. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
